


Day 2: Dreams

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Week 3 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, or at least it is now, sleep flying is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Day 2: Dreams

“Alex! Watch out for those Psy blasts! I can’t do anything about those, they’ll hurt me!” Supergirl whipped through the air as she dodged and weaved in an attempt to get closer to the enemy alien.

“You watch out for yourself you stupid alien!” The elder Danvers screamed, hands sticky with blood. “Maggie! Get your gorgeous ass over here! I’m going to need you for this next wave of attacks.”

Kara’s ears were beginning to ting and the throbbing drumbeat that had taken over her head was gradually increasing. Still, she had an entire city that was depending on her. Her sister, Maggie, Winn and Cat were all in danger as long as this alien was on the loose with all of the shape-shifting, multiplying and other forms of craziness that they were pulling off. Kara just couldn’t seem to get close enough to stop him or her. No matter how hard she pushed, Kara couldn’t get herself to fly any faster and she couldn’t catch up.

Kara could still hear Cat’s screaming from the CatCo balcony below her. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins like fire. She knew that if she didn’t pour on all of the speed that her body could muster, she wouldn’t be able to save the city that she so dearly loved. Kara could hear pure panic in Cat’s voice like never before. Kara knew that she would do absolutely anything to save the woman that she loved.

A sharp pain that felt nearly a million miles away struck across Kara’s face, catching her completely unawares. It surprised her so much that she actually fell out of the sky. No matter how far Kara fell, she never seemed to hit the ground. It felt like she had fallen a few hundred miles and that her stomach had been left in the clouds. Kara wanted to scream but couldn’t find her voice. Her eyes shot open wide and Kara only barely missed Cat when she struck out. Kara’s breathing was deep and unsteady. Cat didn’t even blink, and just wrapped an arm around Kara comfortingly. Kara had always loved the way that Cat would play with her hair when she was sick or hurt.

“Are.. are you okay, Supergirl? I had to hit you pretty hard… with a rock … to wake you up.” Cat looked really freaked out, and Kara’s head was still fuzzy.

“You hit me with a… rock?” Kara asked, feeling her face as though it might have left a mark. Some days she still wasn’t clear on the whole ‘bulletproof’ thing.

Tears that she hadn’t known were brimming in her eyes spilled down her cheeks. Cat saw the fear that was in the super-hero’s eyes and didn’t fight it when she pulled Cat into a tight embrace, tears hidden in her shoulder. Cat rearranged their tangled limbs into a more manageable and comfortable position to wait for Supergirl’s shudders to stop. This was not how Cat had imagined repaying Supergirl for her many rescues.

“Can you stand to talk about it? What just happened, and how did you get here?” Cat asked, the curious reporter in her driving her up the wall.

“I was… thinking that maybe that I was dreaming, and maybe even sleep flying. Still, everything seemed so real, and the world was on fire. You were screaming, and I could hear the agents from the FBI screaming for me to do something to help them. God, I don’t even know what might have been happening to me. I’m sorry for having bothered you, Ms.Grant.” Kara rubs at her eyes and groans.

“No, it wasn’t a bother. It didn’t bother me at all and I… I’m just glad to be able to help you instead of the other way around for once.” Cat says earnestly. “Let me help to get you inside.” 

“I shouldn’t be imposing any more than I already have. I can… I’m probably at a point to where I can fly myself home.” Kara groaned again, forcing herself to her feet.

“You’re not going anywhere when you can barely stay on your feet. You can crash on my couch and I have more rocks so… you won’t be able to float away.” Cat jokes softly.


End file.
